The Mystics (RWBY)
by Killstreaker-The Madman
Summary: In a world,called Remnant,Six Kingdoms existed,The four season kingdoms had each of them one Maiden:Summer,Fall,Winter and Spring. But the other two kingdoms had a race called The Mystics,they were masters of summoning,magic and elements. (My name was Killstreaker but had to make a new account)
1. Intro

In a world,called Remnant,Six Kingdoms existed,The four season kingdoms had each of them one Maiden:Summer,Fall,Winter and Spring.

But the other two kingdoms had a race called **The Mystics** ,they were masters of summoning,magic and elements.

The **Destroyers** are known to control mostly fire and earth element with destructive skills. They use **Chaos Aura.**

The **Divine** use Light and Holy energy,being able to heal and buff their allies in combat.They hace **Divine Aura**

 **Elementals** control any Element they choose to follow.They can combine with other Mystics to become a **Combine** ,which can be made by two or more Mystics combined.

 **Mirageers** can create illusions that can even become completely physical,or they can even use their illusionism powers to escape from danger.Their aura called **Illusion Aura**.

 **Auditors** are the most rare type of Mystics to exist.These can be even stronger than the Maidens,their summoning powers can reach very dangerous levels and they have the strongest Aura, **The Wrath Aura**.

Before the great war,the Kingdom of **Inamorta** was a pasive land,the people was dedicated more to agriculture and farming,however It still had their own defense:Swordwraths,Archidons, Magikills,Merics,Speartons,Shadowrath, Air Crossbowmen and Boulder giants.

 **Rakonholm** ,instead,was more dedicated to the gathering of resources like metallic ores,lumber,gold,dust and meat.It had more diversed troops:

Crawlers,Undead,Marrowkais,Juggerknights,Bomber Kamikazes,Eclipsors,Giants,Snipers,Assassins.

Before the great war ended,Rakonholm has been invaded and destroyed,the survivors of the attack moved to Inamorta,where the entire kingdom became stronger in resources,defenses,arsenals and the people had a new hope when the **Priestess** **Medusa** became the queen of Inamorta and she blessed the kingdom with one day,she performed a spell that would change The Colour of the Sun,giving a great boost of power to the Mystics and blessing two randomly chosen Mystics by the Sun,making them be surrounding by a Green light,each of these two having a different tone.

 **The Green Sun Mystic** has a Bright Green light surrounding their Aura.

 **The Blue Moon Mystic** has a Bright Blue light surrounding their Aura.

Both Mystics would have greater powrrs based on the sun and the moon.

A Legend says that a Mystic one day will have the power of the Stars,and would be called The Stadust Knight.A warrior that would be able to save Remnant from destruction,not alone,The Stardust Knight will need to save the world with the help of a Silver Eyed Warrior,and together finally wipe the Grimm from Remnant...

Team ZLAA was lead by Zaven Diaz,and his teammates were:Lydia Stardust,Amadeus Storm Axe and Ashley Spring.

Each two of the four members got married and years later had children.

Amadeus and Ashley's children are:

Adrian Storm Axe and Nathan Spring.

Zaven and Lydia's are:

Zenareth Orion Stardust and Andrew Pablo Diaz.

The Stardust/Diaz residence was peaceful and beaming with happiness and love,until one day...

[ **Song that I wrote Myself]**

 **(Lydia)**

Raised in pain

taken from my arms

burnt and cut

by their flames and thorns

Don't worry my child

you are strong,I see it in your eyes

The Sun is watching over you

at the day with a warm care

The Moon will protect you in the night

from the Darkness!

You can do it!

We believe in you

never forget me

never forget us!

You can do it!

Never lose hope

I believe in you

We believe in you!

You can do it!

Fight for me

Fight for them

Fight for the weak

Fight for the world!

Maybe the world

won't like some of the things you do!

But they will know

that you are protecting them.

 **(Zen)**

I won't give up

my fight is never over!

What we will do

always matter to the people of this world

doesn't matter if it's good or if it's bad!

Let's just fight and clean the land

Come and throw me against the enemy

I will crash through their troops and save your life!

Hold on there

we are close!

Don't die there,resist and fight back

I won't let you down!

I'll never leave you alone,not anymore!

( **Lydia** )

You can do it!

Their thorns and flames will never cut and burn you anymore!

You can do it!

You will surpass their power and make them pay

You can do it!

We are all on your side!

You can do it!

Never lose hope,anymore

You can do it!

Now that you became stronger,they will neber harm you!

But they will hurt the others that you love!

You must protect your loved ones

You have to stop those foes!

Resist the strikes of lightning and thunder!!!

[-]


	2. Act 1 The Twins Chapter 0:Siblings

**Somewhere,at a forest close to the Sunlight village of Inamorta's south region.** Zaven Diaz,a man of 26 years old with dark brown eyes,black and blue hair and a dark tan skin arrives at his home,a cabin near the Sunlight village,his place of birth and Stardust is serving the food for her and her husband and preparing two baby chairs for two little individuals;She has white and red hair and light brown eyes with a little green inside.

At a room with Blue and red colour theme lay two craddles with a baby in each of them.

The first craddle has a slightly dark tan skinned small boy with black and blue hair,dark brown eyes and small hellhound ears.

In the second lays a tan skinned baby boy with white and red hair,his eyes are light brown with red around the ears are hellhound's aswell,but they are white coloured.

Both parents pick up their children.

Zaven:"Time to eat,boys."

He says,carrying Zen as Lydia carried Andrew.

Lydia:"You are such cute angels~"

She puts Andrew on his chair as he giggles happily.

The Faunus family eats happily,both babies making a mess with their food.

Zenareth and Andrew were born at the same day,but they only took most of their parents' looks,being born at August 9th.

[ **Timeskip:Minutes after they have finished eating** ]

The twin babies sleep peacefully in their craddles as the happy couple washes the dishes,once they are done with the cleaning a bullhead can be heard descending on the field in front of their cabin.

Zaven:"Huh?Who would come in bullhead to this exact place?" He says as his wife shrugs.

The couple exits the cabin and waits for the bullhead's door to open as a worried Taiyang and ascared Qrow exit with Summer and Raven having stern expressions on their face.

Zaven:"STRQ?Why are you here?"

Qrow looks away,tears threathening to fall,Taiyang sighs.

Summer:"The boys." She pulls out her weapons,two Daggers. "We will take them."

Lydia:"B-but why?" She pulls out her Warhammer,shocked.

Raven:"Atlas has a plan to create supersoldiers using your children's blood,so we thought thry might be tested on at their 12nd or 13rd years old and until then we would keep them with us." She smirks and unsheats her sword.

Zaven:"Qrow,Taiyang!Do something!" He unsheats his blade.

The other two men prepare their weapons.

Qrow:"Sorry Zaven..."

Taiyang:"We can't refuse,they took our families."

Diaz glares at team STRQ for a moment then looks at his wife.

Zaven:"Take them out of here!" His eyes glow as two glyphs appear next to him.

From the glyphs emerge two Shadows that look like Zaven;Suddenly weapons float around him:Knives,maces,swords and axes.

Team STRQ charges,Summer being first;She swings one of her daggers at him,but Zaven parries it away and performs three cuts at her chest then kicks her away,sending some knives to cut her more,making her stagger back with ever slash.

Taiyang rushes next,getting hit by one of the shadows' punch and then getting kicked into the air;after that he gets slashed 10 times at the chest and face then grabbed by his leg and getting slammed against the ground until the shadow throws him against Qrow,knocking both out.

Raven cuts through the shadows and tries to cut Zaven's face,but he blocks the blade and pushes away,rushing at her.

Both swords clash with every swing,sparks flying turns her daggers into a Sniper Rifle and aims at the two fighting huntsmen,trying to focus on Zaven's.

Zaven lands a slash on Raven's shoulder then slashes multiple times at her until breaking her aura then kicks her shoots as the bullet pierces Zaven's shoulder and tears his arm off.

Zaven:"Aaaaaaah!"

He then gets hit by another bullet then followed by another more as Summer charges and starts cutting him multiple times on his chest as his grunts of pain are heard combined with the splatter of blood and the sound of flesh being cut.

Zaven stands without an arm and most of his body covered in cuts.

Zaven:"Do you really expect me to fall that easily!?"

His eyes become pure neon blue with white pupils and iris as many firearms appear floating behind him,he yells as the firearms open fire,bullets hitting repeteadly her and breaking her aura to the point of starting to go into her flesh.

Summer:"Ahhh!"

She throws one of her daggers at him,the time slows down as the dagger swiftly flies through the bullets,nearing Zaven's head,whose eyes are open wide in shock as the dagger stabs into the space between them,the black and blue haired man slowly falling with his eyes slowly becoming dull.

The bullets stop hitting her as she sees Zaven's lifeless body lay on the ground,she walks up to him with an evil smirk on her face.

Summer:"You should have focused in your surroundings too."

She turns to her team,not seeing Qrow unconcious or even in the battlefield.

Lydia runs with her two children on her arms,panting as the twin boys suddenly feels a tug in her heart as she almost dropped the babies,but they were caught by a saddened Qrow,she looks at him scared and ready to attack.

Qrow:"I'm sorry..."

He hands her Zaven's broken blade.

Qrow:"He got shot with poisoned bullets that Summer made herself,I won't let her or Raven catch you."

He puts his hand on her shoulder,looking into her teary eyes.

Qrow:"I will help you to get away from her and to a safe place."

Lydia cries on his shoulder as he silently cries.

Qrow:"I will take you with Kali and Ghira at Menagerie,they will keep you safe."

He holds Zen and pets his small ears.

Qrow:"And I'll stay with you to help take care of the kids."

Lydia kisses his cheek and snuggles on his chest.

Lydia:"Thank you,Qrow."

After some time they walk deeper into the woods,heading to the closest docks to move to Menagerie.

 **At a boat sailing to Menagerie**

Qrow holds Zen on his arms while Lydia holds Andrew,both sitting on a room.

Qrow:"Sorry about Zaven,Lydia." He looks down at Zen,with a sad smile after seeing the baby's peaceful sleeping face.

Lydia:"It's fine,you didn't want to hurt him,I feel bad for what is going to happen to Taiyang."

She rocks side to side Andrew.

Qrow:"I promise i will protect the kids with even my life if i'll have bad luck " He says with a serious and determined face.

Lydia:"Don't worry,your bad luck won't affect me or the kids.I have a the Stars' blessing to protect me."

She looks up at the night sky as Qrow follows her gaze,smiling at the blinking stars and the shattered moon.

Once they arrive,they walk into the town of Menagerie,Qrow walks Lydia through the shops and stands.

Lydia:"It's been a long time since I have been here and seen Ghira and Kali."

Qrow:"Things haven't changed too much here,I also heard that Kali is pregnant since a week."

Lydia:"Good thing you agreeded to stay with us to help me take care of the boys."

Qrow:"Anything for you dear friend."

They arrive and knock on the door,as Ghira Belladonna,current leader of the White Fang,stands in front of them,his eyes open wide,shocked to see Qrow and Lydia.

Ghira:"Qrow,Lydia?"

Qrow:"Ghira,it's good to see you again."

He has a soft smile.

Lydia:"Hi Ghira."

She waves.

Ghira:"What are you doing here?"

Qrow:"We'll explain everything to you if we can get in."

Ghira:"Oh sure,come in,Kali is sleeping now."

He steps aside so both adults can enter the house.

As the babies sleep,the adults are sitting at the table,a cup of tea for eaxh person.

Ghira:"Lydia?"

Lydia:"Yes Ghira?"

Ghira:"I thought you were married to Zaven."

As he asks that,she looks down saddened.

Lydia:"I'm afraid he couldn't come with us."

He looks shocked.

Ghira:"W-what happened?"

Lydia:"Summer and Raven forced Qrow and Taiyang to help take away our children,I ran away while Zaven fought them to buy me time,after some time running,Qrow found me and gave me the horrible news * **Sob** * but he decides to stay and protect me and the boys now,so I need to stay here,I hope we are not too much of a bother,Ghira."

The taller faunus looks at them thinking then nods.

Ghira:"As your friend,I must help you in the worst can stay."

Lydia:"Thank you Ghira."

Qrow:"Also,Lydia will keep my bad luck off."

Ghira:"Heheheh,that's even better to know."

They drink their tea as Kali is walking down the stairs,once she sees Lydia and Qrow she gasps surprised.

Kali:"Lydia?"

She looks at Qrow.

Kali:"Qrow!?"

As the four adults sit at the table,the two baby boys sleep on a blanket close to them.

Kali:"Honestly,I never trusted Summer,even though she is a Silver-Eyed Warrior,she is one of the few evil ones,like the evil people that mostly exists in the human race and sometimes even in our species."

Qrow:"I didn't want anything to do but they were going to kill Taiyang and me in our sleep if we refused."

Ghira:"How cruel."

Lydia:"We will make sure the boys don't give you too much trouble."

Ghira:"I can always help."

Kali:"So I can."

She gives them a determined face.

Qrow:"Thanks."

He looks at the sleeping male babies,smiling softly.

 **Years later** =

Zen and Andre play with their toys as Lydia is watching them happily,sighing as Qrow gets into his crow form and walks in front of the two boys,Zen is the first to react and hug the crow,making it caw surprised.

Qrow:'Damnit he's strong for his age.'

Andre then joins the hug as Qrow switchs back to his human form,the small boys getting pushed softly by the sudden transformation.

 **ZA=** **Zen and Andrew (In other cases would be for several team members)**

ZA:"Papa!" They say at the same time showing their little adorable fangs.

Qrow:"Awww." He hugs them as they hug back and wag their little tails happily.

 **More years later** =

 **Ages:**

 **Zen and Andrew:11**

 **Blake:10**

A small girl with cat ears is surrounded by human bandits.

Blake:"Please,leave me alone!I didn't do anything to you!"

Bandit:"Oh but we just want to play with you."

Thug:"We won't hurt you too much if you obey."

As they are slowly creeping to her they suddenly hear a gun being cocked.

Zen:"Leave our schwester alone you perversen!"

He aims a luger a the Bandit's head.

Bandit:"You and who else want to save this girl?"

The thugs behind him suddenly fall dead with their faces swollen and bleeding.

Andrew:"I'm here too,you svoloch'."

The Bandit then gets shot at his knees as Zen aims the pistol to the bandit's head.

Blake:"Big brother,no!"

Zen:"He and his perversen friends tried to do schreckliche dinge to you,schwester!"

Blake:"Please big brother spare him and let him go."

She looks at him with her big eyes making him feel guilty.

Zen:"Aagh, ,dummkopf!Go away!"

He lowers his gun as the bandit limps away,dragging his friends with then pets Blake's head.

Zen:"I guess I would be an horrible das biest without you."

Andrew:"Da!You are our obozhayemyy little sestra."

Blake:"Meow!Thank you big brothers." She says with her red adorable cheeks.

The twin boys hold each of her hands as the trio walks back to their home.

When they enter their home,Lydia stands with her arms crossed and a proud smile.

Lydia:"I see you two are training already."

Zen:"Ja!We have to protect our little Schwester after all." He says and pets Blake again.

Kali:"Hm-Hm-Hm!What a brave young one." She says giggling as the kids go play in the backyard.

 **Timeskip** =

 **Ages-Zen,Andre:16 Blake:15**

At a camp stand back to back Zen,Blake,Adam and Andrew,surrounded by White Fang members and Atlesian soldiers with blue glowing eyes,growling and snarling,limping and crawling aggressively.

Adam:"A moment ago they weren't acting like this!"

Blake:"Even atlesians appeared with those eyes!"

Zen:"Don't worry just shoot at them."

Andrew:"We should keep distance from them."

Zen pulls out his weapons,two Langes messer with a luger barrel at the blade of each sword;He shoots at the zombies as they run up to him,Andrew joins shooting his SPAS to other zombies,Adam slashes and cuts through the zombies as Blake is covering Zen from behind.

Suddenly roaring can be heard as an armoured zombie mech appears and shoots at them,almost everyone takes cover except for Blake who has been tackled by a zombie.

Blake:"Ah!Get off me!"

She shoots at the zombie holding her down and the undead that are approaching her.

Zen:"Blake!"

His eyes flash blue for a moment as he suddenly has a light machine gun,he aims and opens fire,killing the enraged undead and running up to his arriving,he helps her up and shoots the zombie before aiming at the armoured zombie and opening fire then he slices more zombies around him as Andrew is fighting the armoured shoots at the mech to support Andrew.

Andre hits the zombie mech at the sides then swings downward to make it then slices it in half while the armoured zombie tried to get up.

Adam:"Let's get to the bullhead!"

They kewp running and shooting,the zombies falling from the bullets,they all jump to the bullhead,Zen shooting at the zombies that tried to climb in the flying ship.

Once they are out of reach Zenareth checks on Blake.

Zen:"Are you hurt!?Did you get bitten!?"

He asks frantically,checking every spot,accidentaly touching some of Blake's privates but not too much.

Blake:"Big brother I'm fine,they didn't bite me."

The dark haired boy sighs and suddenly the ship starts losing balance in the goes to the pilot to ask wjat is wrong.

Adam:"What the hell is going on!?"

Pilot:"The controls are not responding and we are getting a lot of weight from nowhere!"

Adam:"What?!"

He goes to the trap door to the roof of the bullhead and sees more zombies ripping the wirings of the growls and charges,slicing one zombie's head off;after that he shoots his blade to another zombie,kiling it with the hilt breaking it's forehead;he catches his katana and slices in a circular pattern around him,cutting to pieces the remaining zombies.

Suddenly the bullhead loses control and falls into a clearing...  
Blake and her twin step brothers get out of the crashed airship as Adam gets up with a big gash on his chest.

Adam:"Everyone besides me is alright?"

Blake:"Yeah."

Andre:"Safe and sound,comrade!"

Zen:"Everzhing ish foine,ugh,my head hurts a little."

They turn to the source of moaning and growling and see more zombies,the get into battle stance.

Adam:"I'm too tired to use my blade.I need a gun now."

Zen:"Here."  
He gives the bull faunus a m1911 colt.

Blake:"We better find more weapons from those dead walking bodies."

Andre:"I say we shoot them down for now."

[ **Coming home-Elena Siegman Starts playing** ]

 _I need you  
to sacrifice the vermin martyr_

Zen cuts a zombie at the neck then shoots 4 times at another,finishing it with a stab to the chest as it falls limp.

Andre crushes a zombie's head flat then sweeps with his hammer another undead,crushing it's head too.

 _Bring me back where i say you die  
_ _I will make your last words come true_

Adam shoots at two zombies in the head then decapites another three behind him;Blake switchs her Gambol Shroud into gun mode and shoots with great accuracy,killing many zombies as they start retreating to the same direcion the bullhead was going before crashing.

 _Now I know what I must do._

As they run together,zombies start to rise from the dirt as they jump to avoid getting caught by the rising hands.

 _Now in death!_

Adam:"Watch out for the rising!"

 _Bring me life  
All that I will be coming home now  
I did it all for you_

They reach what looks like an abandoned village and see a long box with an "?" in yellow.

Zen:"Adam try to touch that box!"

Adam complies and taps the box as it opens and many diffrent weapons appear and change diffrently.

Adam:"what the hell?"

Blake:"That's imppressive."  
She says while shooting at the approaching zombies with Zen.

 _I'm becoming real now with all I am  
All I am_

Suddenly the weapons stop changing and stays floating a MP5,he grabs it and smirks.

Adam:"Nice!"  
He goes to help Blake and Zen as Andre touches the box as it starts dinging and rotating from weapon to weapon.

 _Oh now I tried to separate reality from truth  
Now you'll see what I can do._

 _Bring me life  
All that I am will be coming home now  
I did it all for you  
_

The box stops at a M249 and Andre grabs it,grinning proudly.  
Andre:"Excellent!"

 _I'm becoming real now with all I am  
_ All I am

 _With all I am  
I swear to you  
I'll kill them all  
I'll make them suffer_

He sees all the zombies that are surrounding them as Adam runs up to Andre.  
Adam:"I'l try to contact a camp to rescue us!"

 _And now in death!_

He nods and pulls the trigger,unleashing a wave of bullets to the horde,Zen watches his twin brother.

 _Bring me life  
_ All that I am will be coming home now  
 _I did it all for you  
_ _I'm becoming one will all I am  
All I am_

 _I'm coming home now  
I'm coming home now_

Suddenly,Grimm appear and charge with the zombies as Adam finally joins his teammates and a great battle begins.

 _I'm coming home now  
I'm coming home now  
I'm coming home now  
I'm coming home now_

They are back to back again,the four together,like in that camp,shooting and fighting for their lives,tired but not too much to shoot,the splatter of bloods and guts can be heard as well as the growling,snarling,screaming and moaning of the zombies;and the screeching and howling of the Grimm

 _I'm coming home now  
Coming home  
I'm coming home now  
Coming home  
I'm coming home now  
Coming  
I'm coming  
Home  
_

Blake kills the last zombie,and the boys tear to pieces a Nevermore with their then sigh and wipe the sweat off their foreheads.

Zen:"Zhat better be the only time we have this kind of encounter,I'm low on ammo."

Adam:"I just used the last clip on the nevemore."

Andre:"...Those things weren't people,did you see how their eyes shone?"

Blake:"And they were eating on the dead bodies that wouldn't get it be...zombies?"

The three look at her,Adam is the first to answer.

Adam:"Definetly,they were zombies."

Zen:"But..."  
Everyone's attention is on him.

Zen:"Where did they come from?"

As he asks that,a zombie yells,they turn at where the zombie is to see an Atlesian soldier without her legs,growling and snarling,Andre spots a strange crystal that fell from the zombie's pocket,he finishes the undead woman and picks up the crystal;The crystal looks like of dust,but has a bright light blue glow and voices are heard in his mind while he is holding the drops it,gasping and breathing quickly,no more voices.

Andre:"This crystal."  
He grabs it,ignoring the faint voices.  
Andre:"I'm hearing voices in my head becuase of the crystal,maybe someone had one of these and got cut or something like that,the crystal somehow made contact with the wound and the voices that I'm hearing maybe took control of a miner,making them go cannibalistic and or maybe they found a creature infected by more crystals and that creature infected the people that found it..."

They look at him with their jaws hanging.

Zen:"Mein Gott!Brother that's the most accurate theory!"

Adam:"Actually that is a fact,it would make sense since the Grimm didn't attack them,but they hadn't red eyes or markings,just their red blood."

[ **Treyarch-Mob of The Dead Secret Ending Song Plays** ]

A bullhead arrives and takes them home.

Blake:"Big brothers?"

ZA:"Yes Blake?"

Blake:"I was scared."

Zen:"We all just didn't show it."

Andre:"We wouldn't want you to feel hopeless."

Blake:"Hm,thank you big brothers!"

ZA:"You are welcome Schwester/No problem Sestra."

Adam:"You guys rest,you must be really tired after all this trash that happened."

Andre:"Da,my legs hurt."

They all laugh as they are taken to their home land,Menagerie.

 **Author's note:The two songs used belong to their makers,not to .I hope you liked this,this chapter was long because it's the pilot/prologue.**


	3. Act 1 The Twins Chapter 1-1:To Beacon

**Author Note:I saw the first review so I'll add a space after every comma, I don't know if I should after a point please tell me; Thanks for your review, anonymous guest, and sorry for making your reading uncomfortable, have a good day/afternoon/evening/night** , **now onto the story.**

At Menagerie, Qrow is sitting drinking at a bar stand, a calm smile on his face while his hand hold a cup of beer, still focused to keep his bad luck from surprising him with any terrible ocurrence. He suddenly feels his scroll vibrating, he unlocks it and sees a text from Lydia, since they moved with Kali and Ghira, he started to feel attracted to Lydia, but he knew she would n't accept him after her husband's death. He reads the text which says.

{Text}Lydia=The kids are almost you go receive them at the dock?=

His smile grows as he starts typying.

{Text}Qrow=Sure, count on me sweetheart :heart: =

He then realized what he typed and read it, facepalming.

Qrow:"D'oh!"

He then falls off the bar, landing on his back and grunting, he stands up and dusts himself off, paying for the drink and starting to walk to the the house, Lydia is staring at her scroll, blushing a lot after receiving that message and reading it over and over again in her mind.

 **At the docks.**

At the pier, a boat called Tranzit is anchored and Adam, Blake, Zen and Andre disembark from the boat, being received by Qrow once they leave the dock. Qrow embraces the 4 teenagers who arrived from their mission at the White Fang.

 **Author Note:In this story, Adam is 19 instead of 23 (23 is his original estimated age)**.

Qrow:"How was the mission, kiddos?"

-He asks with a cheerful tone.

Adam:"It was a little difficult, but we were able to rescue the kidnapped family, {Sigh} Humans are getting more aggresive these days, I'm worried about the villages of faunus out there."

-He answered, his tone reflecting worry and compassion.

Zen:"They almost raped one of the daughters and the mother, I got so angry with those bastards that I...I"

-He looks away, the shadow of his hood covering his eyes and his hands

Blake:"...He barged in, then shot to death the kidnappers, something he hadn't to do."

Zen:"They tried to sexually abuse of them!"

-He glares at her.

Andre:"It's just a bunch of idiots who thought they were all strong and Alpha, a bunch of shitheads."

-As he says that, an awkward silence surrounds them.

Qrow:"I see...alright, let's just go home and eat do you want to join us, Adam?"

-He asks to the older of the teens.

Adam:"Of course, sir."

-The bull faunus smiles as they start walking to the Belladonna's looking down with a shadow covering his eyes and his arms crossed.

The walk is silent for the group, the five are the only silent ones in the town as the sound of the people talking, resources being bought and sold and the soft breeze that comes from the has tried to start a conversation but no one of the teens has answered yet, he decides to let them be and keeps walking, ocassionally taking a sip of his the teens whisper to each other, making sure Qrow doesn't hears them and just when they are about to arrive, nod together like agreeing to something; Qrow notices that but he just shruggs and takes another sip of his canteen and they arrive at the door, he opens and enters first , Adam goes next, then Zen , Blake, and finally Andre.

Qrow:"We are home!"  
-Lydia peeks out of the kitchen and smiles, blushing after remembering the text she received earlier from Qrow.

Lydia:"Oh, welcome home, and hello Adam!"  
-She waves at the red haired young man.

Adam:"Good evening , Qrow invited me to eat with you, I hope there isn't an incovenient with that."  
-He bows, holding his right hand to his chest.

Lydia:"Oh Adam, you never bother us!You have been always there for Blake and the boys like a big brother, and always have been protecting them.I would be glad if you even lived with us."

Adam:"Oh thank you, ."

They sit with Blake's parents and Lydia, chatting and eating as they talk about the mission. Blake then picks up her courage and speaks for what she and the others had in mind.

Blake:"We want to leave the White Fang and go to Beacon to become hunstmen."  
-Silence fills the room, Ghira and Kali look at her surprised with open wide and Lydia only are surprised.

Adam:"We have already sent an application letter to the academy, we are now waiting for it's approval, but mostly, yours..."

The four adults look at each other then agree.

Ghira:"Fine, with one condition."

Adam:"Tell."

Ghira:"You must keep Blake and the boys safe."

Qrow:"Send us letters too, and answer our calls."

Adam:"That won't be a problem, I would be more likely an aid to them since they can fight for themselves pretty well."  
-His lips form a smile, as he has a look of determination through his combat visor ( **A/N:It replaces his fang mask** ).

Lydia:"Then you can go if is that so, now let's finish eating and-"

{ **Door bell rings** }

Qrow goes to the door and opens, a mailman hands him a letter.

Mailman:"Letter from Professor Ozpin, can you sgin here?."

Qrow signs and the mailman leaves, the adults and teens lean on him and look at the letter.

Qrow:"A letter from Ozpin? Isn't it supposed to be from Glynda?"  
-He mumbles and opens the letter.  
Qrow:"Dear Miss Belladonna..."

 _Ozpin:_

 _...You, Adam Taurus;Zenareth Stardust and Andrew Diaz have been all accepted into Beacon Academy, we contacted your superiors in the White Fang and they gave you permission to attend our school and they will provide you with ammo, Lien and miscellanous resources;along with Illia Amitola accompanying, you have one week to prepare and a boat will take you to vale, at the same day at 17:00 P.M , a bullhead will arrive to take you with other accepted students to the Academy is up to you to arrive in time._

Blake;Zen;Adam and Andre stare at the letter shocked, and Qrow too, the teens are cheered on as the next day a party is made to celebrate their acceptance at Beacon Academy, as Illia talks with Blake and the boys, the party lasted the entire day until night as the five teens prepared for Beacon throughout the week.

 **Patch**

Summer Rose and her daughter, Ruby Rose clash their weapons, Ruby then blocks and parries her mother's attacks ,often shooting her scythe's barrel to stun else, Raven tries to slash at Yang, who is always avoiding and dodging her swings and always counter attacking, Taiyang watches, worried.

Taiyang:'I hope those boys became stronger than these two."

 **Menagerie**

Qrow blocks with his Scythe Zen and Adam's attacks simultaneously then slashes them at the same time, Blake tries to attack him from behind but gets slashed by him across her swings his hammer but Qrowbar blocks every swing and dodges then counter attacks him with two slashes making a cross at his swings her whip and wraps it around Qrow's blade, but she is pulled by him closer and he kicks her in the chest, Zen takes the chance and sneaks behind him, landing two hits with his _Sternenstaub untote Arme_ and performs a combo of eight slashes in the air on Qrow then frontflip kicks him on the head, sending him crashing onto the training ground, the fight ends, Qrow gives each of the teens a bottle of water as he drinks from his canteen.

The training went like that for the rest of the week,Zen's victory is followed by Blake:Who managed to distract Qrow with one of her clones and delivered to him a tornado of bullets by shooting at him from different places;Adam defeated Qrow the next day by using his semblance to break his block and then double kick the drunken huntsman in the chin; Illia electrocuted Qrow with every hit she landed on him;Andre used his brute strenght to create a shockwave on the ground and make Qrow lose his balance, followed by a hit on the chest that made a crater below him.

 **Upgrading weapons.**

After the hard training, the teens upgraded their weapons: Adam upgraded his SMG and named it "Avenger"; Blake made herself a silenced revolver which she named "Shi no Sasayaki";Andre upgraded his hammer and made it be able to turn into the machine gun he acquired from the mystery box and named it "Myasnik";Zen upgraded his Sternenstaub untote Arme, keeping the name but making them able to turn into actual Luger's; Ilia upgraded her electrified whip and added a Ray Gun mode, how she obtained the Ray Gun form is a mystery, so is the wooden box.

 **The departure day.**

As they get on the ship from the other day: from Menagerie waves and says their goodbyes at them, they wave back as TranZit sails in the direction of where Vale twins watch the sea from the railing of the boat, Blake reads the book of "the Man with Two Souls"; Adam is meditating and Illia is somewhere else exploring the boat.

Zen:"I'm pretty excited for Beacon, we will have to do our best there, not only that but we'll have to train more and more."  
-He talks making many gestures with his hands.

Andre:"Da! And let's not forget Vytal Festival, there'll be a lot of action there."  
-When he finshes,Adam is heard chuckling.

Adam:"We will not only learn to slay monsters, but we'll also learn many techniques that require team work from whatever team we are assigned to, we must follow our leader no matter what, unless they are mean or very ignorant, in that case we'll take their leadership from them...if in that case, they even have any."

Illia:"But we can't go too far with attacking other students, if we cause major injuries we'll better leave no trace."  
-She uncloaks.

Adam:"Good point."

They keep talking for a while and the boat finally arrives,it was a short journey due to TranZit's high speed, they walk through the streets of Vale, looking at the many places to eat and buy many things such as clothes, dust , and ammo.

Adam:"This city is really pretty, looks like we'll have a lot of resources at hand."  
-Putting his hands on his hips, he smiles.  
Adam:"Isn't that nice?I mean, we know the Fang wil provide us, but just in case I'm saying."

Blake:"I wonder if there's a library."  
-She looks around.  
Blake:"I want to get the new volume of Ninjas of Love."  
-The cat faunus blushes embarrased, her dark haired brother groans.

Zen:"Every city has a bloody library, Blake!"

Blake:"You meanie..."  
-She pouts and punches him playfully, earning a chuckle from her brother.

They keep walking and arrive where the bullhead picks up the students, the five get in the massive ship and sit at a corner with the view of the bullhead are many people, some have big weapons, other smallers and there are even armoured too, the five teens enjoy the view from the big window as they apporach the great Beacon Academy.

 **To be continued...  
A/N:Sorry if there are missing words or something like that, I don't know what the f*ck is wrong with my computer or the website but I'll start using DocX files from now on because this is becoming f*cking annoying, I hope you liked this and point out any mistake (Besides missplaced letters or missing words or letters too because it's something that'll take take time. **


	4. Act 1The Twins1-2:Arrival-Initiation

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Act 1 [The Twins] | Chapter 1-2:Arrival at style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zenareth's POV/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We are close to arriving, I am watching with Adam the news, a woman called Lisa Lavender talks about a Robbery that occurred at Vale managed by Roman Torchwick and his henchmen, mom told us about him some is reading The Man with Two Souls yet, Illia is poking Andre's cheek who is sleeping.I hear Adam sigh and look at him, he grabs his visor to pull it off his eyes, revealing his glowing eyes, the sclera has a some blood around the borders and the iris and pupil are glowing orbs that emit a purple light each of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:" Someone would see. Ya know?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-He turns to me with his glowing eyes and smiles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:" Nobody is looking,besides I need at least a small moment to rest my eyes from the darkness of the visor and also, I need some sunlight even though we are behind a window."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-I nod and look around seeing that everyone is busy with their own business.I turn and walk around in the bullhead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There are many boys and girls with different weapons, amrour and gear, some look elemental, others futuristic and a few with classic like whoever I team up wuth will be very strong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Pilot:" We are arriving at Beacon Academy, get ready for landing passengers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I get ready with the others as the bullhead starts slowly descending and landing,the doors of the ship open and we walk out of it, when we get used to the sunlight (Except for Adam who has a visor on), we all gasp and look at the Academy in front of us, it is an enormous building, like a castle but even start walking towards there auditorium where Ozpin's speech would be given there, I hear an explosion like everyone else did but just shrug it off, probably someone fired a rocket launcher or triggered fire dust by we arrive, we wait for Ozpin to suddenly gives us an earbud to each of us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:"When the initiation begins, connect them to your scrolls and we will know each other's location so we can stick together and we form our team first."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We nod as we hear the microphone being pocket and turn to see Ozpin himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ozpin:" /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He then walks off into the back of the stage as a blonde woman leans to the microphone, a teacher I assume./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Glynda:" Tonight you will sleep at the ballroom, you are dismissed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:"He looked like if he wasn't here but he was at the same time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:" I could feel more than one presence with his power, but I couldn't locate it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-We shrug and go to the ballroom where we will sleep for tonight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:" So, did the Fang find out about the origin of that zombie dust?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:" No… they just said that Atlas might have something to do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:"Probably, I hope that strange dust didn't affect any other area."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:" We do aswell."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andre:" Let's not worry about that for the moment, we are in Beacon, that is a secondary subject to worry about, even if it's very dangerous, I still hear those voices when I sleep."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-He groans./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:" Well, as long as they don't drive you crazy, I am the craziest of the five."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Blake:" Big brother Zen, let's not talk about your craziness because that's your most noticeable trait."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-She pouts as I chuckle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:" Be grateful that I still care about you guys."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:"We all Illia?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Illia:"Yeah, you saved us many times with your crazy brian of yours."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We keep talking for the entire way to the ballroom, we walked slowly because we wanted to talk a we arrived, we put our sleeping bags close to each other's, Blake lied to us that she wanted to sleep with us, to avoidspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanher "Sad Kitty Stare" we let her sleep with us, she is still childish but we love her because of that, she is a great sister.I remember when I fought a group of six bullies that always picked on her, one of them used a rock to hit me, I was already crazy at that time because I ignored the pain of the hit and gave that dumpkoff a good beating that made plastic surgeons look like idiots. Let's just say that the beating made his literally ugly face become very pretty, no, seriously, he thanked me and made the other bullies stop picking on Blake from that I also remember when Andre got shot by a man that was making a barrier to keep faunus from passing with other humans, Blake nursed him when we got home and even cooked for him,.I personally think she cooks well, almost as half as mom cooks but still, very good./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I close my eyes after saying goodnight to everyone as Blake snuggles onto my and Andre's chests.I wake up to a ginger haired girl chirping around a guy with green clothes and a pink line on his long black hair.I brush my teeth and change, Adam and Andre follow me to the locker room after that and we get ready our gear. I sheat Sternenstaub Untote Arme on the sides of my waist as Andre grabs his hammer Myasnik; Adam prepares Avenger to bring justice; Blake readies Gambol Shroud and Shi no Sasayaki to silently kill her foes; and Illia readies her Elctro-whip which she named "Zeus" and we all go to the cliff in front of Emerald Forest, there are many launch pads as each of us all stand in each of them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ozpin:"For years you have trained to become Warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Blonde Knight:"Do you just launch us and let us fall like that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ozpin:"No, you will use your landing strategy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Blonde Knight:"Understood, ready for action!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ozpin:"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"else you will die/em."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I smile as we all get into position to be launched as the launch pads start triggering, when my turn comes I extend my knees milliseconds after the pad lifts itself to send me flying, I remember the earbuds he gave to me and the others, I connect mine to my scroll as a minimap shows with squares and an arrow with the names of the others./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:"Alright I'll put a waypoint to reunite, I want you to follow it and if there's Grimm, fight until we are all together."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"[strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Dead Again by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwoods plays/strong]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(Guitar Solo)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A wolf is at the doorbr / I feel itbr / I see it in my dreamsbr / A world of my designbr / A forced enlightening reveals itbr / I found a life that I malignbr / And I br / Feel it/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I grapple on a branch of a tree then release, flipping in the air and landing with my knees bent (strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"No superhero landing joke here, sorry mates/strong) and then stand up and look around me then check the minimap, I turn to the north where the waypoint is and see a Deathstalker, I unsheat Sternenstaub Untote Arme and charge at it, clashing my right blade against a pincher then shooting at it's face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I feel so strangebr / Like I'm everywherebr / And that no one was therebr / br / Am I dead?br / Is it all over?br / There is no pain..here (There is no pain)br / You lead and I'll followbr / My tree of life is hollowbr / The tide has turned into rain./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I parry it's stinger then kick it's face again, cracking it lightly then I backflip again shooting some fire dust at it's tail and then I slide under it, shooting ice dust bullets into it's abdomen.I slash it's tail until it turns around and swings it's pincer, I duck and cut it a big gash across it's face as some blood leaks from it, it thrusts it's tail trying to sting me but I sidestep and then start cutting the shell around the tail, dodging it's pincers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Beneatha waning light,I see itbr / A creeping shadow spirebr / Will bleed into the skybr / Carotid tightening conceals this mortalitybr / These moments freeze and fall away from duality./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI finally slice off the stinger off it's tail and it screeches in pain, I take the chance to stab my swords in it's face, piercing the broken shell and flesh as it dies it finally dies, a black orb emerges from it's dead body and it gets split and absorbed into my swords.I ignore what I witnessed and keep running, shooting at the beowolves chasing mespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanand sometimes slicing a few that get in front./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I hear my namebr / In a voice like mine (In a voice like-)br / That I hear in my mind/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:"I am surrounded by beowolves and Ursas, I might take longer, I can take care of this so don't worry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The time has come to leave for neverbr / I peel the fabric back and see me hidebr / I can't hide from I and hide from me/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I look at the minimap in my scroll and see that I'm close, Blake and Illia are a bit less closer and Andre seems be with Adam, I shoot dead a beowolf right in time that tried to pounce on me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Am I dead? (Am I dead?)br / Is it all over?br / Where is my pain now (Where is my pain?)br / In my head,it draws me closerbr / Will it know my name?br / br / I feel it again and again,I feel itbr / I feel it when it's closing my eyes,I feel itbr / I see it when I look at the skybr / And I ambr / Alivebr / Again/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I arrive just at the same time the others arrive and we are all surrounded by Grimm, we get on battle as an intense silencespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanfills the battlefield./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I'm alivebr / I feel the pain now/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam is panting and aiming Avenger to the Grimm, he seems to have been hit a few style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I'm really here (I'm really here,I'm really here)br / I'm alive nowbr / I'm alive nowbr / I'm alive,I'm alivebr / Now I diebr / br / (Again)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Grimm start rushing towards us as we charge and we start fighting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Are we dead? (Yeah)br / Isspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanit all over?br / (Again)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I behead two beowolves and then kick one of the bodies to the pack behind them, knocking away some and the Alpha tries to pounce on me, but I release a barrage of bullets on him and then slice him in half./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Where is the pain now? (Yeah) (Where is the pain?)br / You lead and we'll followbr / Our tree of life is hollowbr / The tide has turned into rain/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I stab two Ursas in their arms and then shoot, exploding them and then spin slash between them and more beowolves, slaughtering them. I jump on an Ursa Major and shoot on it's head as it's blood splatters on me and then I kick it's skull to break it, jumping off it and I reload, stomping on another Ursa and cracking it's skull aswell./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Are we dead? (Are we dead?)br / Did we cross over?br / What is our name now (What is our name?)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I grab and launch the last beowolf against the only Nevermore, stunning the giant bird as Andre swings his hammer which Adam is holding on and releases during the swing, getting sent flying towards the Nevermore and spinning like a bullet with his katana pointing to the Nevermore, as he hit's it, he starts literally drilling through the inside of the giant bird and then I see a Deathstalker about to sting my brother, I rush and just in time I block the sting and start forcing it away. I feel more powerful as I push away the sting and impale it's tail, pulling it off and then I start stabbing and breaking it's shell, I start cutting the flesh of the giant insect with my swords and stabbing inside of it, slowly and brutally killing it, I then shoot and blow up it's face and the front of it's body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / Are we dead now?br / Are we dead now?br / Are we dead again? (Are we dead?)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Nevermore falls dead with a hole on it and Adam lands using gravity dust to slow his fall, we then regroup and go to where the temple we arrive, we see a big temple with many chess pieces and in the center a column with what look like a hand print I see it glowing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:"Am I the only one who sees the handprint on that column glowing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:"Maybe?."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Andre:"I can see it too, but it's glowing you have to touch it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I walk to the column and put my hand on the handprint and suddenly the column lowers itself as five stones with different symbols.I pick up a blue stone with a star symbol; Adam picks up a red stone with the symbol of a horned creature, a demon; Andre picks up the orange stone with the symbol of what looks like a knight;Blake grabs thespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanblack stone with the flame; Ilia grabs thespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwhite stone with the symbol of lightning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:"Now let's head back and give the relics to Ozpin, and I will ask him why I and Andre were able to see the shining on the column."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We start running back to the cliff as we hear many gunshots and explosions behind us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:"Looks like they are having their fun yet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Blake:"Let's head back and just shoot in our way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We run and shoot through the Grimm that try to stop us, killing many creatures in our road as possible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"End of initiation/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ozpin:" Zenareth Stardust;Ilia Amitola;Adam Taurus;Blake Belladonna and Andrew Diaz, you wil be known as Team ZIABA lead by Zenareth Stardust."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:"Me?"br / -I point at myself as people clap and cheer at us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ozpin:"Now, Zen was able to unlock the five runic stones of Vale which gave him and his team the badge of the Five Guardians of Vale, this badge was made by the Gaurdians themselves: five different fighters that united to fight the darkness."br / -He walks up to me and rubs my / Ozpin:"Mr. Stardust, your father would be proud of you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I stay shocked until Blake snaps her fingers in front of me and we get off the stage, we walk to our dorm as Ozpin's voice fades/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ozpin:"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren you brought the…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:" Me, your leader."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Adam:"Congratulations, Zen, you are our leader and now we are teammates, now that we are know as The New Protectors of Vale, we must be very alert with the Grimm and maybe those Dust Zombies."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:"It'll be hard since we will surely have to do more work than common students, let's get ready for this year, because it will definetly be interesting." br / -I turn to / [strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Stick War 2 Order Empire-Trailer Song startsspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanplaying/strong]br / Zen:"Now we are the Five Guardians of Vale, we must always be alert and we will have the duty to protect this kingdom and the academy itself!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:"We must fight, we must become strongerand we must work together to keep Vale and Beacon safe!."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:"Now as the Guardians of Vale, we will protect the kingdom and our Academy, we shall fight for Oum and for Remnant!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"IABA:"For Oum and for Remnant!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We raise our hands and we then go to our dorm, which is very spacious, we unpack our stuff and take turns to use the bathroom, we eat dinner and then brush our teeth.I lay on my bed and when I'm about to drift to sleep, I feel someone tugging me, I open my left eye to see Blake on her sleep clothes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Zen:"Yes Blake?"br / -I whisper / Blake:"Can I sleep with yew?"br / -She gives me the "Sad Kitty Stare", I groan and make a space for her to lay with / Zen:"You could have asked Andre."br / Blake:"But I wanted to sleep with you."br / Zen:"Why?"br / Blake:"Because you are the most willing to protect me."br / Zen:"And what if I…I don't know, fall in love with a girl?"br / Blake:"In that case I will be with Andre, but for now." [:3]br / -I / Zen:" Goodnight sis."br / Blake:"Goonight big brother."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We fall asleep, hugging each other in sibling love, Andrew and I promised her that wherever we would be, we would protect her. I won't leave her, I will protect her and everyone here, no matter what./span/p 


	5. Character looks

I will make a DeviantArt account to upload images of the Gacha versions of my characters, since my digital drawing skills are lower than my grades (No joke) and I can take screenshots.

I hope you guys don't get a little annoyed by that.

Anyway that's all besides the chapter before this so, See Ya!


End file.
